banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Guidelines
You want to edit this wiki? Go ahead. While we try to keep things pretty loose here, there are a few very basic guidelines we suggest you follow. I. Have Fun If this seems like work to you, don't do it. There's no point in putting time and/or effort into this if you don't enjoy it. Also, this isn't an attempt to provide "official" information of any kind. Please don't copy and paste articles from elsewhere. II. Not Everything Has to Be a Joke Many of the articles here are filled to the brim with hilariousness, but that doesn't mean that you are only allowed to create/edit an article if you have something funny to say. III. Use Pictures Articles without pictures are like pie without ice cream. They're OK, but what's the point? IV. Use Categories We have developed a pretty strong list of categories, so please add them to any articles or images that you add. Otherwise Ruadh will have to do it. V. Try to Keep Things Consistent This doesn't mean that you can never be creative. Just check what's already been written first, and try to adjust accordingly. We try to stay consistent with what's on screen in the films, but just about anything else is very flexible. VI. Remember the Wiki's Main Themes *Luke Skywalker was a mass murderer *Jabba the Hutt was a misunderstood humanitarian *Calendars are confusing *Jawas love football *Humans are racist/specist. Especially the Core Founders, and Chandrillans. Family Guy Rule We here at The Non-Canon Star Wars Wiki recognize that the Star Wars Universe could not have been as sanitized as some sources might pretend. That being said, the simple rule of thumb we use here is: If it's too raunchy for Family Guy, it's too ranchy for Banthapedia. This leaves quite a bit of leeway, but try to keep things semi-tasteful. No F-bombs. No porn. No graphic descriptions of sex and/or violence. Additional Points for New Editors #Watch your formatting. We're not totally consistent on this, but try to use headings and images in a uniform way. Again, looking around is helpful. The "Random Article" button can be a source of endless amusement. #Try not to generate too many red links. Not everything needs its own page. #Make sure that you are using standardized links. If you don't know how we have previously used a name, open a new tab and look it up. A red link to 'Jar-Jar' can easily be fixed to a working link to Jar Jar, Jar Jar Binks, or even Jarjar Binks. #Never link to Wookieepedia. We want this to be a stand-alone enterprise. There are a small number of external links, but keep that to a minimum. #Make connections. Why introduce a new No-Name, when you can use an existing one. Need a Bounty Hunter? We've got plenty. Just check to make sure you're not directly or indirectly contradicting anything. #Maybe don't go after articles that are already written. There are plenty of characters, planets, ships, concepts, etc. that don't have articles. Many of these don't have articles specifically because we don't care about them. If you want a little more free reign to be creative, that might be a better place to start. Category:Banthapedia